Academy Island
by PokemonGeneration
Summary: Pallet Town Academy is an academy for 9 years old Boys and Girls, They will learn all they can about pokemon, before starting there own journey. STUDENTS AND TEACHERS NEED! APPLICATIONS OPEN!   I've Changed the name from Pallet Town Academy to Academy Island
1. Students and Teachers Appilcation Form

Hello and Welcome to my new account I know it's been ages and I have yet to start this story but I make a promise now, is you get your oc's in then I can start. Didn't have enough oc's last time so couldn't continue with this story but I determent to start and finish this story so GET YOUR OC'S IN! As you can see I have made a few changes again like changing Pandora's name to Oceana. Pallet town academy might not be that long. I want to hurry up and finish it so my characters can start a journey. But it won't be short either. So I will say it again GET YOUR OC'S IN!

(I'VE ALSO CHANED THE NAME FROM PALLET TOWN ACADEMY TO ACADEMY ISLAND)

IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DO A STUDENT, THEN YOU CAN DO A TEACHER OR YOU CAN DO BOTH. BUT I MIGHT ONLY CHOOSE ONE.

Teachers Application

Name – (Miss/Mrs/Mr)

Age – 21+

Appearance –

Wears –

Class – There are six classes to choose from:

Training Class

Pokémon E.p.c ( Elemental Pokémon Class)

Poffin Class

Pokémon L.p.c (legendary Pokémon Class)

Pokémon 101

Breeding Class

Pick the one you want your teacher to teach

Personality –

Pokémon – only one Pokémon and must be from the kanto region, and fully evolved. No legendaries and no Eeveelutions

Family – (kids, Husband, Wife, Parents, Siblings, Etc)

MY TEACHERS-

Name – Miss Mirabelle Honey (aka. Miss Honey)

Age – 24

Appearance – Mirabelle has waist length straight golden hair with a side fringe, She has emerald eyes

Wears – Lemon Coloured Spaghetti Vest top

Lime coloured knee length skirt

White sandals

White cropped cardigan

Class – Battling Class

Personality – Mirabelle is a kind and gentle teacher, she prefers to teach out of kindness than discipline. Before becoming a teacher Mirabelle started out as trainer, traveling around the Pokémon world and even winning the indigo plateau. Mirabelle loves her student all the same never treating them any different from one other. She goes all the way to help her students. She prefers to see her student happy than sad, and tries to lift up there sprit if there feeling down.

Pokémon – Ninetales

Family – Parents – Grace and John – Own a breeding centre in Celadon City

Younger Sister – Sarah- Age 20- Works at her Parents Breeding Centre

Older Brother – Joseph – Age 26 – Currently Traveling around the Sinnoh Region

Name – Mrs Amelia Valentine (aka. Mrs Valentine)

Age – 30

Appearance – Amelia has shoulder length red hair, with a full fringe. She has orange eyes

Wears – A knee length yellow spaghetti strap dress

Red Belt around waist

Green ballet flats

Green Scarf around Neck

Class – Coordinator Class

Personality – Amelia has won a ribbon cup in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and the Unova Region. She retired as a Top Coordinator at age 23 to become a teacher. Amelia is strict when it comes to show of a Pokémon true beauty; she is honest, not afraid to tell someone when they are doing something wrong. She cares deeply for her students and Pokémon. Amelia doesn't like to discipline her students but she will is she must, She's a hard working teacher and tries to give her students the best education about being a coordinator as she possibly can

Pokémon – Persian

Family – Husband – Raymond – Age 31 – Retired Coordinator lives in Saffron City

Twin daughters – Catlin and Cassie – Age 5 – lives with their father

Son – Lewis – Age 2 – lives with his father

Name – Jennifer Lockhart (aka. Miss Lockhart)

Age – 22

Appearance – Jennifer has waist length purple hair that is tied up into a ponytail, with a choppy fringe. She has apple green eyes.

Wears – White T-shirt

Blue A-line Skirt

White Sandals

Pink and Green Polka dot apron

Class – Pokeblock Class

Personality – Jennifer is a caring and natured woman, her passion is making pokablock, and she owned a pokeablock shop before becoming a teacher, which her sister runs now. Jennifer is a bit of a worrywart she panics if any of her students don't turn up for her class or goes missing. She also has a tougher side.

Pokémon – Clefable

Family – Parents – Paula and Ronald – Lives in Fuchsia City

Older Sister – Colleen – Age 24 – Runs a pokeblock shop in Fuchsia City

Older Sister – Louse – Age 26 – Runs a pokeblock shop in Fuchsia City

I DON'T WANT OC'S OF THE ORGINAL ANIME CHARACTERS; I ALREADY HAVE FAMILLIES FOR THEM!

I would be very grateful if somebody does snobby triplets, put each one if a different team.

Pallet town academy is a training school for 9 year olds, who in a year's time will begin their own journey. They will learn all they can about Pokémon (Exp: Battling, Training, Breeding).

I have 3 teams, that you can put your characters in, 4 boys and 3 girls in each team.

Articuno – Red uniform, Articuno embroidered badge, on the left side of the jumper

Moltres – Red Uniform, Moltres embroidered badge, on the left side of the jumper

Zapdos – Red Uniform, Zapdos embroidered badge, on the left side of the jumper

Girls Uniform -

White short sleeve blouse

Red sleeveless v neck jumper

Red Skirt

White knee length socks

Red Ballet flats

Boys Uniform -

White short sleeve shirt

Red Long sleeve v-neck jumper

Black trousers

Black leather penny loafters shoes

Students Application

Name -

Nickname – if not put N/A

Appearance -

Team -

Weekends Clothes -

Swimming wear -

Pyjamas -

Personality – make it a good one

Family – your oc's must have a family

Lives – Region – Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh or Unova

City/Town – cerulean city, Nacrene City etc.

Goals –what they want to be after the academy

Dreams -

Catchphrases – if not put N/A

Favourite food -

Favourite Colour -

Favourite Pokémon Type –

Hobbies -

Likes -

Dislikes -

Opinion – what your oc's think of my characters

**My Characters**

Name – Nikki Lilly Ketchum

Nickname – Bambi, only from Elliott oak, you'll find out why later

Appearance - Nikki has light blue eyes with knee length blonde hair, and she has a straight fringe

Team – Articuno

Weekends Clothes – Baby Pink Spaghetti Vest Top

White mini skirt

Baby pink tights

White knee length boots

Swimming wear – Turquoise one piece costume with baby pink heart patterns

Pyjamas – Yellow, long sleeve top and bottoms with red, pink, purple, and turquoise polka dots on

Personality – Nikki is a loud mouth and lively girl, who tends to do things without thinking. She is strong-headed never turning down a challenge, she loves to meet new people, and she can make friends easily. Nikki can easily forget things but she a great sense of humour, she tries to lift up people sprits if they're feeling down, she's very stubborn as they say like father like daughter. Nikki is very loyal to her siblings and friends, she will always are there if they are in need of help, she can't stand watching them or anybody getting bullied. Nikki loves exploring new places and is very brave, but also very clumsy and fun-loving. Nikki has a really big sweet tooth she loves to eat; she can have a temper if you make her upset. She is always ready to stand up to villains and bad guys even ones twice her size. Nikki is the youngest out of the three of them, she is known as the leader.

Family – mom - Misty

Dad - Ash

Older Bro - Dylan

Older Sis - Hilary

Older Bro - Leo

Identical Sisters - Daphne, Oceana

Younger Sis – Dakota - Crystal

Lives – Region – Kanto

City/Town – Cerulean city

Goals – Pokémon Trainer

Dreams – To become a Pokémon champion

Catchphrases –Oh Snap! Coolio, Frick, You Dipstick, Okies

Favourite food – Curry and rice with noodles and Pancakes

Favourite Colour – Baby Pink, Yellow and Turquoise

Favourite Pokémon Type – None she loves all types

Hobbies - - playing her flute, Guitar and Saxophone

Likes - battling - food - Pokémon - singing - chocolate - fruit

Dislikes - seafood - Pokémon being abused – criminals – snotty girls – bullies – pokemon poachers

Name – Daphne Daisy Ketchum

Nickname – N/A

Appearance – Daphne has light blue eyes, Orange hair that reaches the middle of her back. She has a side swept fringe

Team – Moltres

Weekends Clothes – Baby Green Spaghetti Vest Top

White mini skirt

Baby Green tights

White knee length boots

Swimming wear – Orange one piece swimming costume with green flower patterns

Pyjamas – Red t-shirt with white knee length bottoms and red spots on the pants

Personality – Daphne has a bit of misty's and ash's personality. She is a sweet and optimistic girl and has a warm heart; she is willing to help anyone in need. Like her sisters, Daphne is adventurous and loves to explore new places; well except dark places she hates them. Daphne has a particular fondness of food and will fight of anyone who tries to steals hers, so if you like your fingers, you'd better not try it. She dreams of becoming a top coordinator. Daphne can sometimes be over confidence and stubborn too. She is the one who gets Nikki out of bad situations. Daphne has a tougher side. She is not the person to mess with when she's angered.

Family – mom - Misty

Dad - Ash

Older Bro - Dylan

Older Sis - Hilary

Older Bro - Leo

Identical Sisters - Nikki, Oceana

Younger Sis - Dakota - Crystal

Lives – Region – Kanto

City/Town – Cerulean city

Goals – Pokémon Trainer

Dreams – To become a Pokémon coordinator

Catchphrases – N/A

Favourite food – Spaghetti bolognaise

Favourite Colour – Green, Orange and Red

Favourite Pokémon Type – None she loves all types

Hobbies - - playing her Violin and drums

Likes – Pokémon Contests, Battling, Food, Pokémon, coming up with new contest combinations

Dislikes – Ghosts, Pokémon being abused, criminals, pokemon poachers, bullies, bratty girls.

Name – Oceana Violet Ketchum

Nickname – N/A

Appearance – Pandora has light blue eyes with waist length blue wavy hair and she has a wispy fringe

Team – Zapdos

Weekends Clothes – Baby Blue Spaghetti Vest Top

White mini skirt

Baby Blue tights

White knee length boots

Swimming wear – White one piece costume with blue bubbles patterns

Pyjamas – lilac Spaghetti vest top with white shorts, lilac flower on the left side

Personality – Pandora has too different personalities, her first one is, she a bubbly and cheerful girl. She is loyal to her siblings and pokemon, Pandora has a passion for underwater ballet and loves to perform. Her dream is to become an elite four of water pokemon, just like her mom. Also like misty, Pandora is terrified of bug pokemon she totally freaks out when she sees one, but she's not afraid of bug pokemon that are cute or pretty. Pandora loves fashion and pokemon stylist. Her second personality is, she is very short tempered and is extreme in her moods, and she is a bit talkative and can be quite bossy. If anyone insults her pokemon, family and friends she become angered can and can even become violent. She always speaks her mind, which can get her trouble; she might even hurt people because of it.

Family – mom - Misty

Dad - Ash

Older Bro - Dylan

Older Sis - Hilary

Older Bro - Leo

Identical Sisters – Nikki, Daphne

Younger Sis - Dakota - Crystal

Lives – Region – Kanto

City/Town – Cerulean city

Goals – Water Pokémon Trainer

Dreams – To become an Elite four

Catchphrases –N/A

Favourite food – Scrambled Egg on Toast

Favourite Colour – Baby Blue, White and Lilac

Favourite Pokémon Type – Water type

Hobbies - playing her Clarinet and her Keyboard

Likes - battling – Water ballet- water pokemon- fashion- fishing

Dislikes – Pokémon Being Abused- Bug pokemon – bullies- Criminals- Pokémon Poachers, bratty girls


	2. Prologue

So much has happened over the years in the Pokémon world. Our favourite heroes have succeeded in accomplishing there long life dreams. Ash, Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Gary, Brock, Paul, Tracey and Max, went onto getting married and having children of their own. Let's see what the next generation brings us!

Ash and Misty got married; together they have seven children, 2 boys and five girls. Ash has finally accomplished his dream; and became a Pokémon world master. Misty never give up on her dream to become a water Pokémon master, all her hard work has paid off as she is now one of the elite four. Their Children Are:

Elliot Ketchum – Has his Fathers Black hair and brown eyes. Elliott dreamed of becoming a Pokémon master but found a new dream along the way. As a singer and actor which he stars in movies with his Pokémon, and has fan-clubs all over the world.

Hilary Ketchum – Has her mother's red hair and aunt violets brown eyes. Also like Elliot she shared out to become a Pokémon master, but along her journey she was asked to become a substitute gym leader until they found a proper one, instead of using part time ones. Hilary enjoyed looking after the gym and became viridian city official gym leader.

Leo Ketchum – Has Violets Indigo hair and misty's green eyes. Just Leo his mom Leo loved water Pokémon, he travelled around kanto a bit to catch as many water Pokémon as he could. He returned home to become cerulean city gym leader.

Nikki Lilly Ketchum – Has her aunt Daisy's blonde hair and lily's blue eyes, Nikki has just enrolled into pallet town academy to learn all she can about Pokémon and hopes to follow in her father's footsteps to become a Pokémon master.

Daphne Daisy Ketchum – Has her mom Orange hair and Lilly's Blue eyes, she also has enrolled into pallet town academy. Daphne has chosen different path from her other sibling, Instead of gym battle she is dreaming of becoming a top coordinator.

Pandora Violet Ketchum - Has her aunt violets indigo hair but much lighter and Lilly's blue eyes, just like her sisters she too has enrolled into pallet town academy. Pandora Want to follow in her mother footsteps to become an elite four of water Pokémon and hopes to be the best ever.

Dakota -Crystal Ketchum – Has her Aunt Lilly's pink hair and her mother's green eyes, Being the youngest Kiara is still too young to enrol in pallet town academy or start her journey. She would also like to follow in her father's footsteps.

* * *

Brock Became famous and well know Pokémon doctor, He has even written cook books that sell all over the Pokémon world. He has finally settled down with pewter city very own nurse joy. They have eight children and live in Brock's family home. Their children are:

Kyle Harrison – He is the oldest out the Harrison siblings; Kyle has his dads dark skin, his eyes and brown hair. He is currently travelling around the world in search of rock Pokémon.

Susan Abigail Jessica Joy Harrison - She looks like a teenage nurse joy. Susan works at pewter city Pokémon helping out her mom.

Cameron Harrison – He has his mom skin colour and his dads brown hair and eyes, Cameron is travelling around kanto to studying Pokémon breeding.

Tina April Naomi Jaime Joy Harrison - She looks like a young version of nurse joy just like all her sisters, she is helping her auntie at viridian city Pokémon centre.

Kylie Marie Josephine Joy Harrison – Kylie has chosen a different from her sister and other nurse joys, she has decided not to become a nurse and taking her old dads dream, and working towards becoming a breeder.

Jade Beth Roxanna Julie Joy Harrison – Still too young to become a Pokémon nurse, jade like to watch her mom and sister at the Pokémon centre.

Jasmine Grace Jennifer Joy Harrison - Jasmine is jades twin sister, but she is a bit different from other nurse joys, having her mother's appearance but her father's skin colour.

Nathan Harrison – Has his Fathers skin and eyes, being the youngest, he is too young to do anything.

* * *

Gary and Dawn got married. They live in old professor's research lab that has retired and is currently travelling the world. Gary became a famous Pokémon professor like his grandfather. Dawn Succeeded in her dreams she was named top coordinator. She and Gary have Five Children:

Rachel Oak – Has her mother's dark blue hair and her father's green eyes. She is travelling around the Pokémon world, researching Pokémon like her dad did.

Cody Oak – Has his Dads brown and Dawn's Blue eyes, Cody takes after his mothers and decided to become a Pokémon coordinator.

Elliott Samuel Oak – Leon has Gary's brown hair and dawns blue eyes, he has just enrolled into little root town academy for boys. He wants to become a Pokémon master and beat his rival Nikki.

Roxy Oak – Has her dads brown hair and her mom's blue eyes. She too young to begin her journey or enrol into the academy, but she wants to become a Pokémon coordinator.

Amy Oak – She has her dads brown hair and green eyes, when is old enough to travel being a Pokémon trainer is her option.

* * *

Drew Married May. They live together in Petalburg City with their four children. Both may and drew were successful on becoming top coordinators, they also travel around Pokémon schools shown of their contest moves, for young ones that are interested in becoming Pokémon coordinators:

Madison Hayden – She has her dads green hair and his green eyes; Madison is in the Johto region entering contests like her parents did.

William Hayden - He has his moms brown hair and Drew's green eyes, William decided not to become a Pokémon coordinator, but a Pokémon trainer.

Jeremy Hayden – Has Drew's Green hair and eyes, Jeremy has enrolled into little root town academy. After the Academy He's going to be compete in contests.

Caroline Hayden – She has May's Blue eyes and Brown hair, When she is old enough like William she wants to have gym battles instead of contests.

* * *

Paul is not that arrogant and heartless boy he used to be, instead he became a kind and warm-hearted man towards Pokémon finally releasing strength isn't everything. He and ash are now great friends; Paul married Zoey now a top coordinator. They live at Snowpoint city with their three children. Zoey teachers her coordinating skills at Snowpoint city training school:

Tyler – He has his mother's red hair and his dad eyes, Tyler didn't want to become a trainer or a coordinator, and he decided to be a breeder like his uncle Reggie.

Alexander - Has Pauls purple hair and Zoey's dark red eyes, living in Snowpoint Alex has gotten to really love ice and water Pokémon. So after the academy he is going to specialize in ice and water Pokémon.

Poppy - Has her mom's orange hair and dark red eyes, when she gets older to travel. She's going to become a Pokémon coordinator.

* * *

Max followed in his father's footsteps and became Petalburg next gym leader. He married his travelling partner molly. They have four children together

Tom Maple – Has his dad's hair and eyes, Tom is training with his dad to become the next Petalburg gym leader.

Rebecca Maple – Has her mother hair and eyes, she is training with her mom to become a breeder like Molly.

Norman Maple – Norman has Molly's Hair and Max's eyes, he is travelling to become a normal Pokémon trainer like his grandfather.

Mary-Beth Maple – Has Max's hair and Molly's eyes, too young to travel, but when she begin her journey she has decided to become a Pokémon trainer.

* * *

Being Proffer's Oaks assistant paid off for Tracey. He was assigned to be the new Johto region new professor, after professor elm retired. He married his childhood sweetheart, Gemma and together they have two children:

Ollie Sketchit – Ollie Has Tracey's Hair and Gemma eyes, He is currently on the oranges island, training to become a Pokémon watcher like his old man.

Billie Sketchit – Billie has her mother's hair and her father's eyes. She is working with Tracey as his assistant; someday she will be Johto new professor when Tracey retires.


End file.
